1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and a display including the pixel structure, and particularly relates to a pixel structure capable of reducing disclination lines and a liquid crystal display including the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As the specification of liquid crystal displays is being developed toward a larger size, the market is demanding that the liquid crystal displays have a high contrast, a rapid response, and a wide viewing angle, etc. To overcome the issue of viewing angle of the large-sized liquid crystal displays, the technique of wide viewing angle must keep on advancing and developing. Currently, the common techniques of wide viewing angle include: TN liquid crystal display complying with wide viewing film, in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display, fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display, etc.
Taking the IPS liquid crystal display as an example, the IPS liquid crystal display has the characteristics of wide viewing angle, low color shift, and high saturation, etc. However, in the conventional IPS liquid crystal display, since the liquid crystal molecules above the pixel electrode and above the alignment slit between the branches of the pixel electrode perceive different magnitude of electrical field, they tilt along different directions, thus creating unexpected disclination lines and making the liquid crystal efficiency decreased. Thus, how to develop a pixel structure having a higher transmittance and suppressing disclination lines should be an issue for the relevant researchers to work on.